Video conferencing and teleconferencing provide communications capabilities to many organizations. The systems that provide conferencing capabilities can connect several endpoints into calls. However, a problem exists when multiple locations can have different conference settings and one or more locations are having trouble determining the cause of a problem. Generally, it can be difficult to determine what the settings are at each conference location. Typically, any problems with the conference must be resolved via verbal exchanges. Generally, there is no automated facility to diagnose and resolve conferencing issues.